


Shifts

by WilyMech



Series: Mistakes and Regrets [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Apologies, Crushes, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: Both Jazz and Mirage have crushes on certain mechs.





	

Prowl sat across from Hound at his desk in his office on the Ark as he slowly went through the scout’s report. It is a typical day or what Prowl assumed is going be qualified as such a day will be on Earth. The Autobots are newly awakened from their Medical Stasis lock on a strange new world or one that has tendency to remake itself. Hound calls the world went into reformatting process and produce a sentient race that is completely organic. Prowl is still dubious on sentience part of the human condition. Humans were not just the only problem the planet Earth gave the tactician since the world is an energy rich one. The Decepticons are trying to raid the energy to go back to Cybertron to it’s glory. Prowl notice things are far more lax on Earth not that the Autobots and Decepticons are fighting but the reasons are fewer. There is no corrupt Senate not including the Human Government or FIFA according to Bluestreak. The younger Praxian found Soccer or Football to be fascinating game originally Prowl thought they were two different games. In the area called United States they are but in United Kingdom they are the same. It was another example of illogic and that humans are fractious then the city states of Cybertron. It is the damn inferno culture the humans that find some mechs like more than others. 

“I do believe this area of the ruby mines needs to be check out.” Spoke Prowl after reading the energy outputs of the area. 

“It is not like the mines of Kashmir.” Spoke Hound in thought. 

“If the Decepticons are interested I would like to have Special Ops to check it out.” Spoke Prowl in a nod.

“Sir, I can do the job.” Spoke Hound

Prowl merely shook his head and gets up. “It is time that they learn to spy on this new world.” He did not add that spying should be done on Decepticons not trolling Human culture for the latest hot tune. “I rather have Special Ops have some time in the field. It makes sense for you to go with them and help them scout the terrain.”

Hound heard rumors Prowl restricted Teletran-1 from being used as source for searches of human culture. “The greatest processors of the Autobot army did not create Tele-tran 1 to play Earth music and movies. It is meant for scientific research and Decepticon Activity. No Video games do not count as training.” It was a notice that Prowl broadcast few days ago. Hound dutifully follow Prowl to the new location of Special Ops.  
Prowl stood in front of the door for the longest time wondering where either Mirage or Jazz are. Jazz tends to ignore his responsibilities but his lieutenant did not. The purpose of Mirage being Jazz’s lieutenant in Special Ops is to get the saboteur to focus on his duties and paperwork. However, Mirage not being here is perplexing more than vexing. Tele-tran 1 told him both mechs in question are at Med-bay.  
“Let’s head towards Med-bay.” Spoke Prowl simply

Jazz stretches his frame out for the umpteenth time in boredom as he waits to hear word Bumblebee’s repair. Mirage sits next to him reading the reports he collected. Most of these reports were not even worthy of Special Ops time but Prowl of late wants his team to be kept in the loop. Mirage is also bored as well so he reads the reports. Ratchet kicked them both out of Med-bay.  
“Should it take this long?” ask Mirage more subdued tone  
“Ratch will take as long as he needs.” Spoke Jazz smoothly. “Ah know you are worried.”  
“Well I am here to make sure you do not go busting in.” spoke Mirage primly  
“Greetings Jazz.” Spoke Prowl as he moves in front of the two. "Can I have few moments."  
“Prowl.” Spoke Jazz in surprise. "Of Course you can, Raj, let me know Ratch gives a word on Bee," 

Prowl notices that the two have seats to view the Med-bay door. “Hound, provided me an interesting report that needs to have some verification.”

Mirage watches Jazz for a moment and notices his friend is a bit flustered. Jazz made jokes that Operation: Prowl is in full swing. Although, this Operation is different from the previous where Jazz play a game of one upmanship with the Tactician. During the war it was more like bickering and infighting between the two and now it seems somewhat flirtatious. Mirage merely shifts his gaze to the Green scout named Hound. Hound seems to cheerful and at ease with himself. On this world it is a trait that he lacks. 

“I am sorry about your friend.” Spoke Hound after Jazz leaves to speak with Prowl.

“Friend.” Spoke Mirage chittered nervously. “Bumblebee, will get better. He is part of our team.”

Hound notices the stiff response from the racer. Mirage, is indeed worried about his friend the mechs cool polite demeanor is part of being a Noble. Prowl is still discussing mission parameters with Jazz and Mirage is focus on the door. 

“Perhaps we should have a drink.” Spoke Hound

“Do you really want to do that?” ask Mirage in a huffy voice. 

Hound knew that Mirage is not a favorite with some of the crew. Mirage will be consider a beauty with the allure of the Noble class in his behavior. Many talk about trying to get him berth and heat up that icy exterior. Or openly insult him about his status. Not many will look at Mirage beyond being the ex-noble. Mirage when he first lost his status sought friendships with mechs that viewed him nothing more a conquest. Jazz, showed him the ropes and gave Mirage a place and purpose. 

“Yeah I mean it.” Spoke Hound in a grin

“Why?” ask Mirage with wariness

Hound really did not want to answer the question. Hound knew the mech who was his good friend that brag about Mirage that way. Perhaps it is guilt. Hound quickly dismiss the thought. When he first saw Mirage the golden optics shone bright with humiliation and deep hurt. Mirage, held his head high and will go to the corner drink his fuel alone now not engaging with anyone. Hound sees him doing that sitting in corner largely shunned by the crew with few exceptions with Bumblebee and Jazz. 

“Mirage, I am sorry.” Spoke Hound the surprise in the optics of the other mech. “I should have invited you sooner and it was wrong to ignore and shunned.”

“You have so many friends, I do not wish to intrude.” Spoke Mirage nervously

“Yes, I do.” Spoke Hound “I am not like him.”  
“Nothing but a spoiled noble.” Spoke Mirage in bitterness

Hound remember those words far too well, Mirage stood there with Steelhunt as the other mech walk around the common room bragging. Mirage’s expression Hound could never forget it devoid of all emotion as he watches nobody stop Steelhunt or offer the Noble comfort. Steelhunt in the end never saw Mirage as a person but as Noble. Hound saw his optics searching for a friend in that common room only it was devastating to find none. 

“I made a mistake Mirage.” Spoke Hound softly

Mirage look actually in distress for first time as his proper manicured image he created slip a little. “I would like a drink with you.”

“Hound?” ask Mirage after several moments of silence between the two.

“What is it?” ask Hound 

“It is nothing.” Spoke Mirage quickly

Jazz frowns at the two in corridor chatted. He found Mirage that day when Steelhunt humiliated the Noble publicly actually crying in a dojo. Jazz immediately had Steelhunt transferred from the unit and began to train Mirage to be a spy. Mirage is very lonely. Hound had been one of many mechs there that did not help the noble. Jazz fought very hard against the Scout joining the crew but Prowl over ruled him. 

Hound walks away from Mirage as he follows Prowl back to his office. Jazz moves in closer to Mirage.

“Nothing?” ask Jazz

“I was not ready yet, Jazz.” Vented the spy softly “He is so handsome and well liked.”

Jazz merely smiles at Mirage. “I notice that in Prowl.”

“Have you ask him yet?” ask Mirage 

“Nah…” grins Jazz. “Prowl is special, Raj.”

“You understood the parameters but Jazz you also engaged him with the details.” Spoke Mirage crisply. "Just to spend more time with him."

“Well he wants you and Hond to check it out.” Spoke Jazz

“It sounds reasonable plan.” Spoke Mirage in a slight smile

“We rather face hoard of angry Decepticons than face the two we pined for.” Spoke Jazz 

“I do not pine.” Spoke Mirage crossly.

The Doors of Medbay open as Ratchet walks out and says Bumblebee is in recharge.


End file.
